ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama All-Stars - Season 5 (2013)
After Chris is sprang out of jail by Chef, he starts Total Drama All-Stars, a TV show based on Heroes vs. Villains, even though Chris stated, "I was gonna make it like Heroes vs. Villains, but since Alejandro got turned into our Drama Machine, Blaineley incinerated in the lava when was too late to get out, Scott still half robotic, Lightning still lost his bones, Heather probably dead in the craft, Jo opening her gym, Sam helping Dakota with a cure and TV screen and Brick opening fashion school thanks to Cameron's wealth, i guess this is the only roster i'm gonna have to come up with", Noah, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Dawn, Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey and B. Premieres Summer 2013 Characters *Chris McClean - the host *Chef Hatchet - Chris' sidekick Teams *Killer Bass: **Beth (Sarah Gadon) **Bridgette (Kirsten Fairlie) **Courtney (Emilie-Claire Barlow) **DJ (Cle Bennett) **Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) **Heather (Rachel Wilson) **Izzy (Katie Crown) **Katie (Stephanie Anne Mills) **Noah (Carter Hayden) **Owen (Scott McCord) **Sadie (Lauren Lipson) *Screaming Gophers: **Cody (Peter Oldring) **Duncan (Drew Nelson) **Eva (Julia Chantry) **Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) **Harold (Brian Froud) **Justin (Adam Reid) **Leshawna (Novie Edwards) **Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) **Sierra (Annick Obonsawin) **Trent (Scott McCord) **Tyler (Peter Oldring) Elimination Ceremony If the camper receives a Totem, the other will gain a skull to be eliminated with the most votes and walk to the Whirlpool, and through a tube to the mainland. Episodes Chapter 01: Sleepless Lateness The Game is to sleep and wake up at the right time, and the right location, and the time is important for begging rights. Winning Team: Killer Bass Losing Team: Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Eva, Reason: For staying up all night the last night. Low: Tyler Chapter 02: Thunder Scorn They Must find out which Lightning Rod will conduct the most electricity without damaging it or the holder. Winning Team: Screaming Gophers Losing Team: Killer Bass Eliminated: Noah, Reason: for his worthless Lightning Rod, and for not understanding the risks. Low: Beth Chapter 03: Elevation Dirty Degrees The game is go all the way to the top without looking down. Winning Team: Killer Bass Losing Team: Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Sierra, Reason: for falling into a pond of muk, and getting the players dirty. Low: Harold Chapter 04: Captive Hurts The teams must save one of their owns, when Lindsay falls right through a trap door, and a Bridgette gets kidnapped. Winning Team: Screaming Gophers Losing Team: Killer Bass Eliminated: DJ, Reason: for letting his fears get the Best of him. Low: Owen Chapter 05: Swimsuit Crabs The game is to collect seashells and treasures, plus they must switch swimsuits with each other (girls only)! Winning Team: Killer Bass Losing Team: Screaming Gophers Eliminated: Katie and Sadie, Reason: for using a map to find the shells which she swindled form Chef Ron. Low: Lindsey Chapter 06: Scavenger Grunts The Game is to find the most noise makers, and the most numbers in each part of the Cave, before being captured by the El Chupacabra, and Heather takes Charge. Winning Team: Screaming Gophers Losing Team: Killer Bass Eliminated: Heather, Reason: for not participating in the partnerships of Tyler and Trent. Low: Gwen, and Lindsay Chapter 07: Storm a Bruises! The teams go on a plane ride, and when a storm awakens the campers, they start blurting out secrets: Harold reveals to his former Drama Brothers band that he was in another band called the Red Velvets, which made humor to LeShawna, Geoff reveals to DJ that his pet Bunny didn't run away and come back, he did get eaten by a snake, which enrages DJ meaning that the Bunny he got back was actually a replacement from Duncan, DJ reveals to Owen that he, Duncan, Trent and Geoff posted a video of him dressed like a knight batteling fake fiends with manequins as the fiends, and saving Noah, as Princess from "Evil Queen Heather", Justin reveals to Trent, Harold and Cody that they never were on the front cover after the Drama Brothers disbanded, which they don't blame him for, until they realize when the lightning struck, Justin was the only one on the front cover, which enrages them, Tyler reveals to Lindsay that he saw Gwen and Duncan kiss in Total Drama World Tour, when Courtney realized that, she attempted to flirt with Tyler, but he quickly rejected saying that he will not betray Lindsay's heart, which causes Lindsay to lash her anger out on Courtney, then Trent confronted Duncan about why he did it, it was revealed that Duncan was getting tired of Courtney's nagging, Gwen apologized to Trent for telling his team, the Killer Grips to vote him off in Total Drama Action after their break-up, ever since she started dating Duncan, she has been a nervous wreck and went on breakdowns, Bridgette reveals to everyone that she is pregnant, and she doesn't know why, and suddenly learns that doing the thing with Geoff is the reason why, as she lashes her anger out on him, Owen revealed to Izzy that he had a crush on Blaineley, Beth reveals to LeShawna that she kissed Harold believing him to be her new boyfriend, Lindsay reveals to Tyler that she was seeing a movie with Duncan in Total Drama Action, which Tyler lashes his anger out on Duncan, Izzy reveals to Bridgette the reason she wears her swimsuit, is because She lost her clothes in a bet, LeShawna reveals that she had told her cousin, LeShawniqua about her fake crying and mean jokes about Heather, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Courtney and Duncan and they all start to fight, and Chris tells them they have try and land the plane, but they failed and eventually hospitalized themselves and wait 15 days to heal, but they were giving each other the same silent treatment, and they gained themselves as their own new teams, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, LeShawna and Trent form Team Friendship, Beth, Duncan, Geoff and Justin form Team Lonely and Owen, Tyler and Lindsay are their only team, due to their hatreds toward Duncan, Geoff, Trent, DJ and Courtney. Winning Team: Team Friendship (Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, LeShawna and Trent) 2nd Place: Team Lonely (Beth, Duncan, Geoff and Justin) 3rd Place: Team Single (Lindsay, Owen and Tyler) Eliminated: Owen, Reason: DJ, Trent, Duncan and Geoff did it because he was mad at them for posting the video Low: Tyler and Lindsay Category:Cartoon Network shows